A tremendous amount of transactions are conducted online or by using an electronic device for the transaction at a point of sale, rather than in person at a point of sale. Examples of such electronic devices include smartphones, laptop computers, tablet computers, etc. On each of these devices, the consumer may be required to separately verify his/her identity while conducting the transaction. For example, the consumer may be prompted to input his/her credentials, e.g., account name and password, on an electronic device to initiate the transaction.
However, in some scenarios, the consumer may be repeatedly required to verify his/her identity for multiple, separate transactions on different websites or different point of sale locations. For example, a consumer may plan to conduct multiple online transactions including paying the monthly mobile phone bill, paying the electricity bill, purchasing a gift for a cousin, and purchasing a pair of shoes. The multiple online transactions may be completed on different websites and may utilize different devices. Thus, the consumer may be required to verify his/her identity every time the consumer proceeds to the payment portion of the transaction. This inconveniences the user by requiring the user to authenticate himself or herself for each transaction with repetitious entry of the consumer's authentication information. These inconvenient and repeated authentication techniques are commonly implemented and thought to be essential in preventing fraud. In other scenarios, a friend or family member of the consumer may be in an urgent need of a method for payment. The consumer may be willing to authorize payment on behalf of the friend or family member, but simply sending payment information to the friend or family member via texts, emails, or other messages exposes the payment information to other forms of abuse and fraud. As such, there is a need for a technical solution to provide a method and system for authorization of multiple transactions using a single authentication process.